


"I'm proud to be your biggest disappointment."

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Girls with Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Other, Persona 5 Spoilers, Shooting Guns, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: "I'm ex-Yakuza kid, you sure you wanna keep this deal goin'?"Akira hums, sneakily double checking the condition of Iwai's hands before he snorts. "You don't seem ex-Yakuza to me, you seem pretty cosy with them by what I've seen.""You little brat." Iwai's eye twitches and he goes to continue but Akira stops him."I only say that because my dad's missing one of his pinkie fingers." The twitch is gone like it was never there and Iwai's face melts into a mask of stoic understanding, "To answer your question though. I'm cool with keeping the deal going, but if I'm gonna be doing stuff like today I'd appreciate more honesty."The older man huffs out a laugh, "Sure, just cool the yakuza heir talk kid and we're good on our deal."He accepts the hand outstretched to him with a thin lipped smile he learnt off his mother, "I have no idea what you're talking about."The look Iwai sends him, lips also pulled into a similar smile, is all he needs to see.-*-"Hey boss, look who we caught skulking around with a bunch of brats!""Aniki.""Ojou, long time no see."(AKA Akira's parents are Yakuza and how that effects the storyline)





	"I'm proud to be your biggest disappointment."

Akira was seven when he learnt that the word Aniki isn't just used towards older brothers.

_"Kaneshiro... Kumichou wants to talk to you."_

_He kept his head down, scared of what the teenager would say to him. All the other men were sullen with him, respecting only as much as they had to. _

_He knew his mother wasn't well liked and that his uncle was preferred, but he also knew that his grandfather would have the heads of anyone who disrespected his mother - and by extension him- which he guessed was probably why nobody really liked him._

_The older boy looked over his shoulder at him, he's tall with broad shoulders and almost always has a mean look on his face but his eyes change when they look at him- and Akira notices he's the first one to ever look him in the eyes._

_"Sure, thanks kid. And hey," Kaneshiro starts walking away, in the general direction of his grandfather's home office, "call me Aniki. I am higher ranked right?"_

_He nods and he swears the boy smiles back at him as he turns and walks away._

_-*-_

Akira was nine when his mother and uncle died, leaving him in a position he'd never wanted.

_"You're gonna be the next head Akira, when your grandfather dies its your responsibility."_

_He glared over at his father through the rear view mirror, they're in the car driving away from the joint funeral and his father is already talking about the next death to come. _

_Sometimes he feels like his father wasn't so much his mother's boy toy and rather her barley trained dog. A_ _nd like a half wild thing it's already eating at the corpse before its master is fully dead._

_A hand, much bigger and rougher than his own, pats his head and he turns to Junya-Aniki and watches as the teenager - now almost an adult- speaks up._

_"Would you lay off of him? His mother just died, cut the kid some slack Kurusu."_

_He always found it funny how even if he and his mother weren't very well liked (his uncle always being preferred) they held some merit and learnt respect from the other yakuza members whereas his father, a member of the gang, didn't even have the title if Aniki._

_A title that even Akira had gotten from one of the other members kids._

_His father's glare in the mirror isn't aimed at the teen, it's instead aimed at Akira, and knowing that his Aniki is next to him and willing to defend him he glares back._

_His father's never been there, his mother managed that and his mother only ever wanted to enjoy life on her own. A drunk, fantasy living woman with less of a head on her shoulders than Akira was able to be there for her child while the man driving couldn't._

_"I'll remind you Kaneshiro, that Akira is my child and how I wish to raise him is my decision. So butt out, got it?"_

_His father's eyes never leave him, even as the biting words aren't directed at him. He refuses to back down and his father looks away. It isn't until they get back to the family home and get out of the car that he realises how vastly his life has changed._

_"Welcome home Ojou."_

-*-

Akira is eleven when his father is kicked out. Looking back he's surprised he lasted so long without his mother to shield him.

_"You brat! It's your fault, all of this is your fault!"_

_He stands there, head held high and face emotionless as his father is dragged from the living room by two gang members that he knows the name of, but is in too much shock to remember. The right side of his face is still stinging._

_His grandfather has a hand on his shoulder as they watch his father be taken away and when the door closes and his screaming fades he turns to the elderly man that commands so much respect._

_"Akira are you alright?"_

_He nods, politely thanks his grandfather for the help and just stands there as people begin to fuss over him. He doesn't quite understand why, it's already been two years but he still can't process why people that wouldn't even acknowledge him before are now fumbling over themselves to make sure he's alright._

_It makes sense in a way though, he's their last hope of this family continuing. "Yo, Ojou, you good?"_

_Looking to Junya-Aniki he nods, "I'm fine. Doesn't hurt, he couldn't ever throw a punch anyway."_

_He hears a few of the others in the room laugh, his friends like Shiro and Akane (both second generation and just a bit older than him), but his grandfather and Junya-Aniki don't._

_"You've been on the receiving end before, Ojou?"_

_"Once or twice."_

_ He won't tell them about how when he gets drunk he blames him for his mother's death. He won't tell them about how his father says it should of been him that was in the car with his uncle. He won't dare speak about it- because he hates him but he doesn't want him dead._

_"Back when we used to practice sparring. I always figured it was because I was a kid, guess he's just that weak."_

_Now the others in the room laugh, men that he knows by name, but men that he'll never truly know as there will always be a barrier._

_"Your father will be kicked out of this gang, Akira. You understand that don't you? He will have no association with us, contact will be forbidden. He cannot attack our Ojou, his son, and expect anything else."_

_He keeps his eyes on his grandfather as the man whispers among the chatter and laughter that has resumed. He knows the kumicho doesn't want to ruin the pre-ceremonial dinner's lively air._

_Well, anymore than his father already did._

_"I understand grandfather."_

_"Good. Now, why don't you run along with your friends?"_

-*-

Akira is fifteen when he's sent to Inaba, a knife injury signalling the start of his self-inflicted isolation.

_"Ojou...you can't be serious."_

_He looks to the older man and shrugs, pulling himself from the hospital bed isn't the best of ideas but he does it anyway. He can't just sit around all day._

_"Aniki I'm going. The old geezer is on his last legs and I need somewhere to lie low."_

_Junya doesn't look happy, and he's reminded of the day he was told to call the older 'Aniki', it's the same mean look etched into his features. He's less broad shoulders and more broad waistline now but he's still the same person to Akira._

_Even if Junya has a small superiority complex, he's still always been there and he still places Akira above him._

_ Junya pushes him gently so that he's sat back on the edge of the bed, he glares down at him in a way that, if anybody but Akira's closest inner circle saw, could very well have him without a head. He looks away, knowing that he's acting like a child._

_"Need I remind you **Akira** that the last time you saw him he tried to kill you."_

_"He punched me Aniki." He sighs, knowing that he probably isn't going to win but he'll try anyway, "There's a difference."_

_"You also haven't seen him in what four years now? You think he'll actually want you there."_

_It sounds horrible, because it is, but all he does is let Junya's words slide past him. He's had too many days where that's all that's consumed him. Hearing someone else say it does little more than let Akira know he isn't too much of a pessimist._

_"He's gonna have to isn't he?"_

_When he next sees his father, he's pale and gaunt in the face. The people on the small platform of Inaba station give his father a wide berth- he'd think it rude if he hadn't had someone keeping tabs behind his grandfather's back._

_His father's a bastard. But he isn't going to let the old man die alone. Besides, he needs a bit of a new start even if it's for a few months._

_"Akira." Is his only greeting, a stern nod and overly respectful distance for father and son. But he doesn't question, he doesn't think he could stomach any thing else from him right now._

_He's here as an obligation that he feels he has to uphold, not because he feels sad that his father's possibly on deaths door._

_"Dad."_

_It's almost impossible to spot but there's a small twitch of the lips._

_As they walk to his father's car he spots people staring, noting how their gaze flits from his father's left hand (the one missing a pinkie finger) and to the suitcase and duffle bag Akira has in his possession._

_He hears a couple murmur as they pass him, '**Poor kid having an ex-yakuza as his father. He must be so embarrassed.**_', _and laughs internally. They're right, he is embarrassed but not for the reasons they think._

_He's the heir to the second largest yakuza clan on the southeastern side of Japan, and his father was kicked out. That's why he's embarrassed. Not that they need to know that._

_To play the part he ducks his head. Back home he'd have a few dozen guards offering to defend his honour but here it's all him. He asked for this seclusion, for this... test almost._

_He's playing a game, and he's going to fucking win it. _

_So, if when the couple realise they may have spoken too loudly when he makes a 'choked' noise in the back of his throat, he has his head down staring at the floor with a sombre air and his grip on his bags rivalling that of a man possessed when they look over its all purely coincidental._

-*-

Akira's father isn't at the trial. Whether he simply doesn't care or he's too busy finally dying in a ditch somewhere nobody bothers to tell him.

_"Kurusu Akira, the charges against you are Assault and disruption of the peace. How do you plead?" _

_He doesn't need to look to see his lawyer mouthing 'guilty' at him. The overpaid man (the only thing in the past lifetime that his father has gotten him) doesn't believe Akira either, but he thinks if Akira plays up the 'innocent kid with a bad parent realising his mistakes' character the jury will feel sorry for him._

_Akira isn't as stupid as his lawyer. The second he walked in the courtroom he was guilty in their eyes. It wasn't too hard to guess that whoever he'd 'hurt' was someone big- someone with a lot of power and influence as well._

_The fact that his grandfather hasn't phoned him to ask him what the actual fuck he's gotten himself into tells him that the guy isn't yakuza. So probably a politician._

_"Not guilty."_

_There's a tenderness to the air, an open festering wound of a situation as the judge realises that Akira knows. He knows what's going on and he's not lying down for it. The man grits his teeth. "May I remind you Kurusu, that you are being charged with a serious crime."_

_"I'm aware your honour. However my plea stays the same."_

_Out of the corner of his eye he sees his lawyer clenching his fists under the table. As he looks out at his jury he makes sure to stare at each individual one of them._

_Payed off dogs the lot of them. He hates it, hates it more than he hates his father- more than he hates his lineage-and he hates it even more than the fact he knows how this will play out._

_This is avoidable. _

_This shouldn't be happening. But. This is out of his control. All his life Akira has had control over his life- different aspects sure but he's always had some semblance of control._

_"Your honour we request bail to be set around a billion yen due to the defendants status as both a flight risk and his ties with large yakuza groups."_

_The prosecution meets his eye as he looks over at the woman, and he sees that she might just be the only one not in on this whole shit show. Her eyes are too honest for her to be involved. He speaks up, because his lawyer is having a bit of a break down next to him._

_"Your honour, not only am I a minor meaning I am less of a liability than is being suggested being that I do not have a passport and need parental consent to acquire one, but all finances are handled by my father who has **no **ties to the yakuza."_

_He smiles._

_"The bail being requested is both not only extortionate but also falsely based. Due to my status as a minor I'm already under house arrest, bail shouldn't be needed."_

_"House arrest?" He hears the prosecutors words echo and he fakes a look of surprise._

_"They didn't tell you?"_

_"Akira, ring it in. You're in hot water with your not guilty stunt." His lawyers words are hissed on an almost unheard frequency but he discretely nods. He knows he's right._

_"Thank you your honour."_

-*-

When he meets Sakura Sojiro the man wastes no time in telling him that his Yakuza family mean nothing to him, he's staying with him because one of his patrons knew his mother and he was the only legal option for a caretaker in Tokyo. And he also mentions that one toe out of line will leave him homeless until the police dump him in juvie.

He decides he likes Sakura for that. The school not so much, and he likes the student body even less.

_"Dude, I feel for you man I really do. There's now rumours that you're related to the yakuza swimming around."_

_He watches Ryuji from where he leans back in his chair, feet on the desk as the draft from the roof rifles through his hair. The blond looks exactly like the kids who used to join the family when he still lived with his grandfather._

_Punks who thought that a delinquent look made them big and scary. An attitude a mile long with horrendous and pathetic reasons for the most of them to boot._

_Ryuji is different though. His hair colour is a 'fuck you' to the staff, a sign that if they wouldn't help him they have no reason to deal with him. And his attitude isn't even that._

_Akira's spent years with guys who had sticks up their backsides and a chip on their shoulder for no reason other than they thought they were entitled._

_The blond, Akira can tell, is using his attitude as a front. It's a defence mechanism to hide his fear and insecurity. He saw as much when his new friend summoned Captain Kidd._

_"Maybe I should roll with that one. Start referring to everyone as initial-blank. You could be initial-S."_

_He makes sure to keep his tone light, not full on teasing because he doesn't know how far he can push Ryuji yet and some of his other comments haven't gone down perfectly (like the time he meowed when Ryuji asked him if he'd heard Morgana.)_

_The boy simply cracks a grin at him, "What happened to Mr.I'm-gonna-keep-my-head-down? Don't tell me you're getting cocky."_

_He hums, looking off to the side, it still knocks him sick to think a girl jumped here. Not even a week ago._

_"No... hey, you okay with going to the palace?"_

_"Yeah, I'm good." He nods at Ryuji's response and waits until Morgana is sat on the table before he uses the app. _

-*-

Akira has never really had female friends before. All the women in the clan were people's wives or they were adult members of the clan who had far more important jobs than to 'babysit' the ojou.

That's why, Takamaki Ann is such an interesting character to him.

_"What'd you think Akira?" The blonde spins the menu around to face him, the various deserts and their obnoxious prices smirk at him- reminding him viciously that he offered to buy Ann a treat after her disaster of a photo shoot._

_"I'm not a big sweet person, so pick whatever you want."_

_The knowing look he's sent from his friend confuses him, until she's laughing and Akira feels his hackles metaphorically raise at the unforseen provocation._

_"I know that! I just wanted to know what you want before I order!"_

_That surprises him and he sits there dumbfounded for a few seconds before the girls face drops and her tone becomes cautious as she speaks again,"Did you think I was just going to eat while you sat there...?"_

_He isn't too sure how to respond to that question because the answers tricky because on the one hand, yes, he did expect her to just have something because it didn't occur to him to get something for himself. But also, no, he didn't expect her to not offer because people do that don't they when they're out? They offer and share._

_He settles on staying silent and shrugging with a sheepish look on his face. He's found recently that staying quiet makes it easier because his friends have accepted that he doesn't quite know how to articulate sometimes._

_Ann's face, thankfully, brightens at his silence and she laughs once again; although this time he knows it isn't mocking._

_"You know, for someone so smart and social you don't have the best common sense."_

_"You're telling me Lady Ann!" Morgana's shifted weight lands on his lap as the 'not-a-cat's cat slips his upper body out of the travel bag and onto his lap so he can stare at the blonde._

_His comment prompts more laughter, and as Akira playfully shoves Morgana back into the back he himself chuckles. "Hey watch it you! My fur is delicate y'know!"_

_"You're not a cat it shouldn't bother you." He mutters, to which his magician hisses back at him._

_"Akira, you and Mona get along great don't you? It must be nice having someone always there..."_

_He finds himself smiling down at the cat, out of the corner of his eye catching the soft and relaxed nature of how Ann is holding herself. "It's strange. Back home, there was always someone there, then when I moved to live with my Dad - the old man couldn't move without help so it was almost suffocating."_

_He starts to pet behind Morgana's ears snickering and giving Ann a knowing look towards the cat when the cat starts to purr._

_"But having Mona isn't like that. Even if it's kind of a similar situation to my Dad where I'm taking him every where. This time it's more co-dependent rather than one sided."_

_"Did your parents live separately or something?" He looks up at the girl when she voices her question, surprised that he let so much slip._

_"I lived with my grandfather, on my mother's side, after she died. My father wasn't really suited to raising children, I only started living with him because he got really sick." He leans his head on his palm and looks around the diner, keeping his other hand scratching Morgana and ignoring Ann's attempts at catching his eye._

_"It was more out of obligation than actual care anyway. He didn't even turn up to trial. Everybody kept saying how disappointed he must of been in me..."_

_"But...if he was so ill he couldn't leave the house without help didn't they understand that it must of been hard for him to get to and from court!?"_

_He looks towards now, seeing tears in her eyes and feels his own eyes widen in shock, "Ann..."_

_"I know you said that he wasn't the best parent, but... He believed you right? It was because he was so ill that he couldn't get to court right!?" _

_He wants to laugh, because how innocent his father seems without context. He won't tell her that the old man was too drunk to even know he'd been arrested- he found that out as he was packing for his probation and the old geezer had yelled half drunk out of his mind why he was leaving- Ann still strives to see the best in people and besides; Akira's been lying about his father since he was nine years of age. It's second nature by now._

_"Yeah...He couldn't get in and out of the house at all during the trial, it put too much strain on him. And I mean... we never actually spoke about the incident but he played for my lawyer and everything so I can only assume he believed me."_

-*-

Being raised by Yakuza gave Akira a rather interesting view on life, an almost detached look into the real world. That's why he understands Yusuke so easily he thinks.

They've both had less than conventional upbringings where they've been under someone's thumb unknowingly until it's pointed out and shoved in their faces.

_"I'm surprised, Akira. I never knew you had such raw artistic talent. I see now how you're able to give such meaningful criticisms."_

_He looks up from the notebook, pencil halting mid crosshatch. He's drawing his mother from memory, even if he has an entire album of pictures of her on his phone. He wants to see if the woman in his mind is the same as the one captured on camera._

_He's already finished the rough sketch and is now filling in the shadows; he's got some cheap markers, hidden away under his clothes in the cardboard box that got sent with him, that he'll finish the drawing off with later._

_He watches as Yusuke sits delicately across from him, delicate isn't the right word but Yusuke's actions are a bit too boyish to call graceful. There's too much weight in his step, too much hunch in his shoulders. Delicate is the only way he can even think to start describing him._

_"It's not something I generally broadcast." He tries to be dismissive about the drawing, sliding the pencil into the ring binders on the side of the notebook and shoving the book to the side._

_However, Yusuke isn't about to let it be so easily, "May I take a proper look? If that's okay?"_

_He doesn't want to have to explain who or why he's drawing but regardless it would cause more questions if he didn't agree. That's why he slides the drawing over to his newest friend; praying the artist doesn't decide to look through his other sketches._

_Most are of childhood moments; him and his grandfather and mother sat around a kotatsu table (he'd had the picture in front of him for a reference), a little manga comic strip that he'd had the original idea for as a child. There's even a picture of his mother sat on a chair, an unknown drink swaying in one hand while what's meant to be a royal flush is flashed towards the viewer discreetly._

_In that image there's two faceless figures also sat at the table, his uncle and his father, but he's never been bothered to fill in their empty shells. He read somewhere that it adds more meaning to the piece that way- the viewer is lead into intrigue about the mysterious other players._

_Who are they, what did they do that makes them so worthless in comparison to this main woman, what did the artist base them off of to have so clear favouritism towards everything but them?_

_The drawing Yusuke is being presented with is something much simpler. His mother is facing the viewer, eyes closed with one hand raised as if she's waving. There's a beaming smile on her face that looks like its going to be hidden by strands of hair being blown by imaginary wind._

_In the image his mother's bleached blonde hair is shorter that it probably should be, and the image cuts off at the neck because the true image in his mind that he's basing this off of has his mother in a ridiculous cocktail dress that he doesn't ever want to draw her in._

_The choker she always wore just barley makes it into the shot. Thinking of the image makes him think of that very same choker sat even deeper in his box of belongings than his markers._

_"Your realism is extraordinary- I feel as if I am glimpsing at developing film. Is the subject of the piece real?"_

_At the praise in the others voice he breaks from his mind, "It's my mother." He says to Yusuke, and privately he continues to himself, " she always told me I should draw her someday... I never got around to it in time."_

_"You must care deeply for her to put so much effort into capturing this much realism."_

_He coughs, sounding like he's choking, as he tries to control the laugh that wants to burst through him then. It's been years since anybody even mentioned his mother, much longer since they've insinuated either of them ever cared for each other._

_Yusuke pushes the notebook back towards him and keeping his eyes glued to the drawing Akira traces a finger softly along his mother's jaw line careful not to smudge the graphite. "I hated her."_

_There's a noise of confusion and he doesn't spare the eccentric a look, instead focusing on glaring at his drawing as if he could intimidate the image into answering all his questions._

_"Always drunk, always off playing card games... I had more of a head on my shoulders than she did." He looks up through his lashes so as to give the illusion that he's still focused on the drawing. He doesn't realise how much spite he's had bottled up until he speaks the next sentence._

_"She lived in a little fantasy land in her head where it was okay to do whatever she wanted without thinking of the consequences."_

_He lets out a laugh now, taking the pencil from the rings and drawing a little cartoon flower in the corner of the page as he continues, "Can't say I blame her though. Her and my uncle were spoiled growing up, she never expected to have responsibility; kids weren't apart of her life plan."_

_He stops drawing, realising that he's gripping the pencil too hard, and puts the pencil and notebook to the side once again, "Still," he sighs, "She tried. I can't blame her for that; even if most of the time we spent together was just me acting as an unknowing pawn..."_

_He chuckles again, "Sorry Yusuke, you came to go to Mementos right? I shouldn't of spilled like that." He stands from his side of the booth, stretching his arms above his head squeezing his eyes closed as he does so. "Well I'll just go get Mona and we'll-"_

_"Akira." Opening his eyes he looks down to see his friend with his head bowed and hands in light fists on the table, "Was the reason you decided to help me because you saw what I couldn't? That I was being used?"_

_"Kind of." He supposes that's too causal an answer when the blue haired artist snaps his head up in shock, "Don't get me wrong I could tell as soon as I saw you that you were in lala land." He suppresses his smirk at the boys outraged look, and instead chooses to press on._

_"I understood it though- a parental figure that's absent starts showing you recognition- starts seeing **you **and all you want to do is..." He looks away, "Well, all you want to do is keeping getting that praise. We also helped you because one of Madarame's ex-pupils contacted us. He said he was worried you were going to die before you ever figured it out for yourself."_

_"Are those the only reasons why?"_

_Looking back at his friend he sees him still in the same position, but his voice sounds just that little bit angrier. "No. You were trapped Yusuke, blind to a way out that would deprive yourself of any semblance of what you perceived as normal. We helped because you needed help, and sometimes people can't ask for it."_

_"I'll go get Mona now, I'd love to see your completed metaverse sketch when it's done."_

-*-

The first time he sees Makoto Niijima stalking him he can't help but have a bit of fun with it. One thing he'd been taught early on was how to figure out if you were being followed and how to get rid of your tail.

He hadn't had to use the skills since his second year of junior high but there he'd been - stalked by the student council president, so what else was he supposed to do exactly other than mess with her.

_Climbing off of the train he keeps his head down as he takes the steps to station square two at a time. Not so quick as to arise suspension but also fast enough that any random passer would let him hurry past no questions asked._

_He took out his phone and angled it slightly seeing that his stalker was at the bottom of the stairs as he reached the midway point. Turning the device on he checked the time before unlocking it and making a show of 'phoning someone' as he turned from station square and onto central street._

_Catching a glimpse of Niijima in the window of the book shop as he held his one sided conversation in front of the half price stand in front of it. Seeing her looking at him intently he made sure his voice reached her as he 'hung up', "Sorry, I've got to go. You never know who's listening these days."_

_He smirks at her reflection in the glass, seeing her eyes widen as she realises she's been caught before he takes off down the street as quickly as he can, twisting in and out of the Shibuya crowd. When he gets to the alleyway that untouchable resides in he makes a quick turn so that to make sure she doesn't see before getting into the model shop._

_Iwai lifts his eyes from his magazine absently as he enters, it's the same magazine from the start of April and at this point Akira is starting to think Iwai might not have the social skills to run a business. However, he knows he can trust this man._

_He can see a little bit of a tattoo peak out from his turtleneck but the man's also are it clear he has no interest in the Yakuza from the few 'odd jobs' he's done._

_"Yo, bossman." The affectionate nickname he'd given his most risque employer has the older snorting and glaring over his magazine at him. "Think you could hide me in the back for a few minutes? The council president has it out for me and she's resorted to stalking to find dirt on me."_

_Iwai looks conflicted for a few seconds before giving in. "All right, but at the very least dust while you're back there." He nods in appreciation and catches the feather duster in one hand as he just hops the display cabinet and makes it into the back in time to hear Najiima's voice ring out._

_"Excuse me, I'm looking for a second year high school boy in a Shujin uniform? He has a cat in his bag so he would be very distinctive."_

_"Sounds like my part timer, he doesn't work today though." He lets out a silent breath of relief as Iwai deflects and also gives him an excuse at the same time._

_"Oh? Sorry to ask, but are you aware that the student I'm referring to has a criminal record?"_

_"Of course I do. Don't see why that should make any difference though. He's never been violent while working for me and like hell has he shown any signs of thievery, which he isn't even on probation for."_

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to assume-"_

_"Of course you didn't. From what I've heard though someone leaked his record at school, so instead of chasing the kids tail why don't you go look into that. Or does the school not care about him because he's a delinquent."_

_"I- well I was under the impression that- I was made aware that there was a leak but to assume that somebody inside the school-"_

_-*-_

When he meets up with Ohaya and hears his Aniki's name he isn't surprised, when he finds out that his gang is making kids smuggle drugs he isn't surprised, when he finds out they're extorting kids for money he isn't surprised.

After all, it's a Yakuza gang. A criminal group. What else are they supposed to do? However, when he ends up at Junya's base of operations and is singled out he is surprised.

_"Hey boss, look who we caught skulking around with a bunch of brats!"_

_His friends, along side Makoto, are pushed to the floor onto their knees while he's pushed forward to be stood before Junya-Aniki. He's the same as he was two years ago when he left._

_Though, the girl hanging off of his arm is definitely a different one to two years ago. Shame, he really liked Suzuka-nii as well._

_"Aniki." Is the only thing he can think to say and the gasps from the floor indicate his friends heard, a quick glance from the corner of his eye reveals they're all staring at him wide-eyed._

_"Ojou, long time no see."_

_And if hearing him say Aniki was a shock, hearing him being referred to as Ojou sends his teammates into a frenzy. They start murmuring to each other and looking from each other to him._

_He ignores it all, standing tall with his hands in his pockets as the obviously new guys in the room bow for him and the girl clung to Junya-Aniki half arses a greeting._

_"Two years now, old man finally kick the bucket?"_

_"Unfortunately not." He kicks his foot at nothing, turning his head slightly so that he can motion to his friends, "I'm here on business concerning these guys. I'd like to talk privately."_

_His Aniki smiles, it's a greedy smile that he's unfamiliar with and it makes his skin crawl. "Of course, escort those nuisances out while i have a talk with our Ojou."_

_He turns to walk into the back room with the older man when he hears a noise of distress from Ann, and his body is immediately spinning around and he quickly finds himself holding the man that had grabbed onto Ann to the floor._

_"You might not know me, and you may think that because I'm a kid you can get away with things," he twists the man's arm hearing him shout as it starts to twist out the wrong way, "But you lay a hand on my friends or you try something other than taking them out of the building you'll see exactly what kind of person I am."_

_"You little brat let go of him! Ojou my ass!"_

_One of the other low level thugs aims a punch at his head and Akira simply steps away and kicks the back of the man's legs sending him stumbling. He grabs the falling man by his hair and smashes his face into the top of Junya's metal briefcase._

_When he lifts the man's face, his nose is gushing with blood. "Little brat? This little brat just handed you your ass in front of your boss, I'll do a hell of a lot worse if you try anything else." He drops the man's head, and the thug pulls himself to his feet where he sways._

_Akira chooses to ignore his friends for now, "I'll be glad to call the kumicho though if you still need a reason to listen to me."_

_The other thugs shake their heads no, and he smirks at them as he nods back. "Good."_

_"Can one of you guys take Mona?"_

_He looks to Ryuji first, because even if this is probably a shock and he knows his best friend hates the cat he also still holds hope that Ryuji will do this for him. Even if it's the last thing the boy will probably ever do for him._

_To his hidden surprise the blond doesn't hesitate. "Sure." When he hands over his bag Ryuji's hand catches his if even for a second and the look the blond sends him makes relief surge up his spine._

_Turning back to Junya, the man smiles condescending at him and it makes Akira want to punch the older man in the face. "Don't trust me with your cat Ojou?"_

_He doesn't let his disdain contort his features and ignoring Morgana's howls of protest he falls into step with the yakuza as they leave for the back room, "If little birdies can speak what's to stop little kittens?"_

_It's clear Junya doesn't get his little joke, why would he? He can't hear Mona, but the hint that Morgana is a way for others to find out what's going on is enough to seemingly sober the older up. His condescending look dissipates as they sit in the small office._

_A scantily dressed waitress struts into the room just as they're sitting and hands Junya a champagne and goes to do the same for him before noticing his school uniform. She doesn't spare him another look after that, quickly exiting the room._

_His Aniki takes a long sip from the flute glass before he speaks, "You said you have business regarding those brats?"_

_"More specifically the prosecutors sister." He won't let slip Makoto's name in case Junya doesn't have it yet but from the way his eyes flash up Akira knows Junya knows who he's referring to._

_"She owes a debt now, Ojou, just so you're aware. Three million yen to be precise are you sure you want to continue?"_

_He relaxes into the office chair holding him up, crossing one leg over the other as he stares at the other man. "She's from my school, and she's been tasked with finding out who was behind the scams in Shibuya."_

_Junya nods, clearly only half listening._

_"Clearly that would be you Junya-Aniki, as someone with a vested interest in the girl I'm asking if it'd be okay for me to take care of her debt."_

_That gets his full attention, and the yakuza leans forward in his seat, the desk the only thing stopping him from getting right in Akira's face. His beady little eyes scrutinize him, and he laughs as he leans back._

_"'Vested interest'!? She your woman, Akira?" The drop of titles makes him internally bristle. It could mean that either Junya is relaxed and willing to listen to him or it means that the man isn't taking him seriously at all._

_"No, she's not. However having her owe me would be beneficial for me- in the long run."_

_"I'll consider it, but first let me ask a few questions, for instance, why are you in Tokyo but haven't visited the estate?"_

_"I'm on probation." The widening of eyes makes him chuckle to himself, "Supposedly I assaulted some drunken pervert, he was clearly loaded because he'd bought the jury and the judge."_

_"Why wasn't the family made aware of this?"_

_"The old geezer was too drunk to do more than pay for a lawyer Junya, you couldn't of expected him to do that **and **make a phone call."_

-*-

When he leaves the back office he has to make his way through the drinking area from before, he passes through it and sees what he expected- drunk idiots who want to play at gangster.

When he exits he gets a text on his phone telling him to go to the palace.

_Looking up from the text Ryuji had sent him he sighs, noticing that it was sent ten minutes ago. His team are going to have probably assumed he's blowing them off at this rate._

_Regardless, he opens the nav and exits into an alleyway, keeping his face turned away from the obvious security camera and when he walks out of the alleyway he's in costume and starts his jog towards central street._

_When he gets there it's to the sight of his team, plus Makoto, sat around in front of the video rental shop. Makoto is the first to spot him, jumping up from where she'd been sat on the steps. Her actions cause his friends to all stand up and start towards him._

_Makoto is the only one who doesn't stop half way. Her face is full of unbridled rage, he'd say she even stemmed blinded by it. It doesn't compare to his father's or his grandfather's faces of rags so he stands there blankly as she starts to shout at him._

_"Kurusu! You knew didn't you, you knew it was him pulling the strings!? And Ojou- not only are you a criminal but you're a yakuza heir, what else are you hiding!?"_

_Sighing he rolls his eyes, not caring that a frustrated sound exited in response to his action. "Yeah actually," he looks down at the president, "I managed to convince him to let me pay your debt. He's probably going to try and squeeze money out of you any way but I just thought I'd let you know."_

_With that he steps around her, hands secured in his pockets as he surveys his team, they stare up at him; like children watching the teacher on the playground, waiting for the teacher to scold them._

_"If you've got anything you want to say, say it now. Animosity is only going to get us killed."_

_"Why'd you never say anything?" Ryuji not surprisingly is the one to speak. His words are steady, gaze determined as he looks Akira in the eye._

_"When exactly was I supposed to fit in, 'Guess what, I'm a Yakuza heir' into general conversation."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kumicho is a Yakuza term for the head of a gang
> 
> Aniki is the Japanese word for big brother but in Yakiza terms is something you refer to an older member that you're close to and have a sempai/kohai relationship with
> 
> Ojou is the Yakuza term used to refer to the heir of a clan.


End file.
